Tidak Perlu
by revabhipraya
Summary: Hype Dilan dan Milea, rupanya sampai ke telinga Kiyoteru.


**Disclaimer:** Vocaloid © Yamaha Corporation; Dilan © Pidi Baiq. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang saya dapat dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini.

 **Warning:** Indonesia!AU, bahasa dialog tidak baku.

 **Summary:** Hype Dilan dan Milea, rupanya sampai ke telinga Kiyoteru.

 **Tidak Perlu** oleh revabhipraya

* * *

.

.

.

"Rana! Rana!"

Seorang gadis bersurai merah jambu yang sedang duduk sambil membaca majalah menoleh saat namanya dipanggil. Ia tersenyum begitu melihat orang yang ditunggulah yang memanggil namanya. "Hai."

Pemuda cokelat itu duduk di samping Rana. Wajahnya girang. "Kamu lagi apa?"

Meski heran, Rana tetap menjawab, "Baca majalah, lah."

"Nggak lagi rindu sama aku?"

Rana mengerjap. "Gimana?"

"Iya, nggak lagi rindu sama aku, gitu?"

Sang gadis tidak menjawab. Ia justru mengangkat dan meletakkan punggung tangannya di dahi sang pemuda. "Kamu sehat, Kiyo? Gak demam, sih."

"Ish." Gemas, Kiyo―Kiyoteru lengkapnya―mencengkeram dan menarik tangan Rana yang mampir di dahinya. "Aku gak sakit, Rana. Jawab dong, kamu nggak lagi rindu sama aku, gitu?"

"Yah." Masih, Rana keheranan. "Karena udah ketemu, buat apa rindu?"

Kiyoteru diam sejenak, berpikir.

"Lagian kenapa mesti sok-sok formal pake kata 'rindu', sih?" tanya Rana geli. Dia tertawa kecil. "Bilang aja kangen, gitu, lebih gak mengerikan kedengerannya."

"Coba ceritanya kamu pura-pura rindu!" Seolah tidak peduli―atau memang benar tidak peduli―akan perkataan Rana, Kiyoteru dengan semangat empat-lima melanjutkan, "Ceritanya kita lagi teleponan, bukan lagi ketemu. Jadi kamu rindu, ya?"

Meski masih diliputi heran, Rana memutuskan untuk mengangguk saja. Kiyoteru kalau sedang kumat memang suka aneh-aneh. "Ya udah."

"Ulangi kalo gitu." Kiyoteru berdeham. "Kamu yang duluan bilang kalo kamu rindu."

 _Kenapa pula mesti aku?_ Begitu pikir Rana mendengar permintaan Kiyoteru yang hari ini entah kenapa aneh sekali. Meski begitu, Rana memutuskan untuk menurut. "Kiyo, aku kangen."

"Rindu, bukan kangen."

"Sama aja."

"Jangan, harus rindu!"

"Apa coba bedanya?"

"Pokoknya harus rindu, jangan diganti-ganti."

Rana menghela napas. Serius deh, Kiyoteru habis makan apa sih sampai jadi se- _random_ ini? "Kiyo, aku rindu."

Kiyoteru menegakkan badan dan memasang tampang bangga. "Jangan rindu, Rana, berat. Biar aku saja."

"..."

"..."

"Di―"

"Keren, 'kan?" potong Kiyoteru dengan wajah berseri-seri. "Aku keren, 'kan?"

Rana berdeham. "Dilan, 'kan?"

"... kamu tahu?"

"Iyalah, siapa yang nggak?"

Kiyoteru memajukan bibirnya. "Kupikir kamu nggak tahu."

Geli melihat Kiyoteru merajuk, Rana otomatis tertawa. "Kiyo, kamu nggak perlu maksain diri jadi Dilan cuma supaya dianggap keren sama aku."

Kiyoteru menoleh. "Oh ya?"

Rana mengangguk sembari memperbaiki letak kacamata Kiyoteru yang agak turun dengan telunjuk tangan kanannya. "Dan aku juga gak harus jadi Milea supaya kamu kelihatan keren."

Kiyoteru tidak menjawab.

"Kamu nggak perlu ngeramal pertemuan-pertemuan kita, kamu nggak perlu ngasih aku TTS di hari ulang tahunku, kamu nggak perlu ngegombal pake kalimat kelas tinggi yang kadang gak kupahami, dan kamu juga gak perlu repot-repot ngajak aku ke warung kopi untuk bikin aku seneng," lanjut Rana dengan seulas senyum di wajahnya. "Dengan kamu dan aku ada di satu tempat, duduk berdua dan nggak ngapa-ngapain selain menikmati keberadaan satu sama lain, aku udah bahagia, kok."

"Gitu, ya ..." Tatapan Kiyoteru menerawang. "Sebenernya dengan begitu juga aku udah seneng, kok. Aku cuma pingin bikin kamu lebih seneng lagi, gitu."

Rana tertawa pendek. "Aku bukan Milea, Kiyo, dan kamu juga sama sekali bukan Dilan meski gombalanmu jauh lebih puitis daripada dia."

Kiyoteru ikut menyumbangkan tawa. "Kayaknya aku harus setuju."

"Harus, karena emang bener."

Pelan, Kiyoteru mendengus geli. "Eh, iya, soal TTS yang Dilan kasih ke Milea."

Rana mengangguk. "Kenapa?"

"Sebenernya sekarang ini aku mau ngasih sesuatu ke kamu," lanjut Kiyoteru sambil membuka tasnya. "Tapi karena aku inget ada yang lebih kamu suka daripada TTS, jadi aku bukan akan ngasih TTS."

"Apa, dong?" Rana mengangkat dagunya. "Sudoku?"

Kiyoteru menyerahkan sebuah plastik berisi buku. "Iya."

"Wah!" Mata Rana berbinar saat menerima hadiah itu. "Udah kamu isi?"

"Bahkan belum aku buka segelnya," jawab Kiyoteru sambil mengangkat kedua bahunya. "Nggak kayak Dilan sih, tapi kamu tahulah aku nggak suka sudoku dan nggak berniat untuk suka."

"Kiyo, kamu perlu tahu." Rana mengangkat hadiah yang baru diterimanya. "Aku suka ngisi sudoku, dan dengan kamu ngasih aku satu buku isinya sudoku kosong, aku adalah cewek paling bahagia di dunia."

Kiyoteru terkekeh. "Halah."

"Serius," tegas Rana. "Aku lebih suka disuruh pusing-pusing ngisi sudoku daripada kamu harus pusing-pusing ngisi sudoku―yang nggak kamu suka―demi aku."

"... kenapa kesannya kamu kayak Dilan dan aku Milea, ya?"

Rana tergelak. "Perasaan kamu aja kali."

Lalu keduanya tertawa bersama dengan sebuah sudoku yang masih tersegel jadi saksinya.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N.**

Sejujurnya aku semacam muak dengan segala jenis gombalan Dilan ke Milea yang selalu muncul di medsos dan belakangan ini jadi banyak memenya. :(

Intinya di sini aku mau ngasitau satu sih; nggak perlulah kita meniru manisnya hubungan Dilan-Milea, cukup aja hubungan kita manis dengan cara kita sendiri yang mungkin sangat nggak Dilan dan Milea, tapi kita menikmatinya tanpa paksaan.

Ditunggu komentarnya! XD


End file.
